Hidden Truth
by tazspaz
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be hidden from the world. AU. Oneshot. Powerful/Super Harry. Fast, furious, and rewritten as of August 20, 2008!


AN- This story popped out of my highly caffeinated and sleep deprived brain a while back, it didn't make much since when I read it through again, so it is going to be reworked

AN- This story popped out of my highly caffeinated and sleep deprived brain a while back, it didn't make much since when I read it through again, so it is going to be reworked. Heavily!

Alright, I know that you all have the imagination to fill in the gaps with your own version of how this has deviated from JKR version( by the way, I don't own it!). It just makes for a better read if you can come up with your own fantasies on how Harry has kept this secret from everyone! Come on, I know you can do it! :)

This takes place during the Department of Mysteries battle when Harry chases Bellatrix from the veil room….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry chased after Bellatrix through the winding halls and whirling doorways, he was so consumed by rage that he did not see nor feel Voldemort apparate into a small alcove in the room near the lifts.

"What are you going to do boy? Oh, is little Harrykins going to cry?" Bellatrix taunted over her shoulder as she skipped away from a powerful stunner.

The taunting seemed to only inflame the notorious temper that Harry Potter was now well known for. Putting as much of his strength that he dared with all of the hatred he felt for the crazed woman, Harry cast one of the three worse curses possible.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed in surprised pain, but after a few seconds she smiled as she stood up straight and faced Harry. "You actually have to truly hate the person you curse as well as _mean_ to cause them unimaginable pain, boy. You are nothing but an insignificant fly that my master will squash when he feels like." Upon seeing the icy rage that shown through those emerald eyes at her, Bellatrix smiled cruelly. "You have no chance, you will not win! You are too _good_ to see that the world will not cater to the way you think, and you won't even have the chance to see that become a reality for you either! Give me the prophesy and live to fight _another_ day, boy!"

The sound of harsh laughter reverberated off of the ancient stone walls around the two as Harry laughed humorlessly at the preposterous statement. "You have let Azkaban damage you a bit too much if you for a second believe that I would pass _you_, a mere homicidal freak, a thing as precious as a prophesy and not expect you to splatter me all over these walls. Besides, your idiotic friends are the reason it broke back there on the steps."

At the sight of the pallor her face had taken, Harry smirked cruelly. "Oh yes, Bellatrix, it is destroyed and the best part, you have only yourself to blame for that. I wonder how ol' Voldy will take the news…"

Harry cringed as pain shot across his scar, but smiled tightly as he took in her slumping form. "Never mind, it seems Voldemort knows already and he does not seemed pleased."

"_Accio_!" In her desperation, Bellatrix attempted to extract the prophesy from him, but only achieved a few small pieces of shattered glass from the folds and creases of Harry's clothing.

Harry began to laugh uncontrollably as the pain from his scar lanced through his head. For a bit he actually believed himself to be quite mad, but all too soon a menacing high pitched voice behind him was enough to realize the reasons for the pain.

"_Crucio_!"

Voldemort smiled as he cast the pain curse on Harry, cackling gleefully as he watched him writhe on the ground. The boys' wild laughter instantly stopped as he fought to keep from crying out.

Harry could feel the pain everywhere, his bones felt like they were splintering, his skin felt like he had jumped into a vat of red hot lava, and he could have sworn he had actually cracked a couple of his molars as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. All he could think of was pain, but then the memories began. He saw Sirius fall, a look of complete surprise on his wasted features. He saw the veil waver in the unseen breeze as it enveloped his godfather. He saw Bellatrix smile in sadistic pleasure as she watched her cousin disappear within. And finally, he saw Voldemort's face looming above his own, a look of complete and utter satisfaction on his twisted features as he held the curse steady with his wand.

Fury beyond anything Harry had ever known began to course through him as the memories loomed before him. This _creature_ had destroyed countless lives, murdered his parents, the cause for Cedric Diggery's death, tried to kill him numerous times, and now he was even indirectly responsible for the death of the only father figure Harry had ever known. Harry could feel a red hot energy pour through his blood, it seemed to pool in his chest as the effects of the curse began to slowly diminish.

During this time, the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's friends had chased after Harry as soon as they could when they saw him run after Bellatrix. Dumbledore was in the lead, having arrived within seconds of Harry's departure. After racing through the twisting passages searching desperately for their friend they reached the lobby, and skidded to a stop at the sight before them.

The dark lord Voldemort stood looming over the small figure of Harry as the boy lay twitching under the powerful curse. No, that wasn't what made them stop, it was the dawning look of absolute terror and disbelief that was etched on his snakelike face as he watched the boy slowly stop thrashing on the floor.

Flicking his wrist, Voldemort attempted to strengthen the curse, but to no avail. For the first time in a very long recorded history, the unblockable Cruciotis curse was being thrown off by sheer will and fury.

Everyone watched in awe as Harry slowly stopped his struggling and pulled himself to his knees. Panting and shuddering heavily from the curse's effects, he sat hunched over his knees as his long scraggly bangs hid his face from view.

Voldemort backed away from the black haired youth as he broke the curses connection. An eerie voice rose from the hunched form sending shivers down everyone's backbone.

"Tom… You have no idea what you are messing with."

As everyone watched, a deep rumble began as the centuries old dust began to fall from the ceiling high above. Before everyone's eyes, the ground where Harry was kneeled upon began to crack open, splintering the stone into fragments. Bolts of lightning began to rain down around the two enemies, creating deep craters with every strike. Currents of electricity coursed over Harry's exposed skin as a slight glow began to appear around the young man.

Suddenly, Harry whipped his head back as he screamed in agony. The glow only intensified though, as the bolts of lightning rained down from the ceiling high above joined as one to struck Harry. Everyone in the rooms vicinity was blown off of their feet by the resulting energy wave. Scattered around the edges of the huge lobby they slowly regained their footing only to freeze at the sight before them.

Harry stood in the middle of the lobby as an electrified breeze seemed to blow around him. His aura was so bright that no one could look directly at him, but one look at the fury etched across his face was enough to not want to look again. All of the pain, all of the hatred bottled up deep within his soul now lay exposed for all the world to see for the first time.

"Everyone has their little secrets, Tom, my life may have been laid bare for all of the world to see, but there are some things no one was to know. This hatred, this wild source, has all but made me mad for as long as I can remember. You can't imagine the control it takes to just appear as normal as I can without you or anyone of your little lackeys breaking down my control." Here he paused as a wild, almost feral look crossed his face as he turned to Dumbledore and the others behind him. "Or the 'innocent' on this side of the war as they try to control their little hero. Oh yes, I have not been completely unaware of the manipulations surrounding me. Just waiting for another miracle without standing up on your own two feet and making a stand for your own family and friends."

Voldemort sat crumpled up in a heap against the stone wall that he had been blown into after the strike. Never one to show weakness to others, especially those he deemed below him, he stumbled to his feet clutching his shattered lower rib subconsciously as he pulled himself to his feet. As hard as he tried, no manner of will could stop the tremor that shook his wand as he pointed it at the powerful figure before him.

"Looks like you will find out exactly who you have been playing with for so long, Tom. For too long I have been trying to control the rage within, tonight you have broken all of my barriers that I have worked so hard to build… To bad for you." With a twisted grin near the end that sent shivers down the backs of many, the boy whom everyone thought they knew so well, lifted his arms as a bright light pooled into his open palms.

Looking into the light in wonder for a moment, Harry smiled softly almost with a childish wonder. "It is over… finally." Suddenly thrusting his palms outward, a stream of pure light poured forth enveloping Voldemort in a literal cocoon of pure energy.

An inhuman scream filled the air as the twisting light tightened around the evil man. As the shocked order and teenagers watched, the bright light began to darken, forming a black vortex underneath the writhering dark lord. With a final scream full of pain and horror, the man, no, the creature that so many had feared for so long was pulled into the swirling chaos.

Silence. The soft light illuminating from the torches on the wall flickered ominously upon pale faces as they beheld the unflinching young man before them.

"Ha… Harry?" A soft, trembling voice whispered effectively breaking the utter calm that had descended upon the lobby. Pushing through the dumbstruck wizards before them, Hermione ran forward dragging a still visibly shocked Ron behind her. Before they could go more than a few steps, Harry looked up.

The once bright green eyes full of life, now were a dull green, as a lost look seemed to fill their depths. A realization of his former actions seemed to have dawned as Harry began to back away.

"No, please don't come near me! My control is… it's gone. I'm not safe right now and won't be for some time." A sadness crossed his face as he beheld the only family he had ever known. "You can't help me right now, nobody can… only I can right now. So please just stop, let me go in peace."

Dumbledore stopped his approach and frowned sadly in resignation at these words. Nodding his acceptance relunctantly, he stepped back in the crowd behind him.

"Harry, please…" Hermione started, but was interrupted as Harry smiled forlornly.

"No, I will return when I can, this is my home, but not right now. I have to go, now. I can feel it rising again." Stepping back a few feet, a light began to form over him, almost like a shell. With a burst of light, the wizards and witches within the lobby were once more blown back although not nearly as hard as before.

"HARRY!" Scrambling to their feet, Ron and Hermione frantically raced to the spot their friend once stood upon. Only a slight scorched burn remained as proof that Harry Potter had been there at all. Collapsing in tears, Hermione leaned into Ron's arms as he pulled her tight, his own tears rolling down his cheeks as he too grieved the loss of their friend.

No one noticed or seemed to care that a certain minister stood sputtering in shock and fear at the sight he had just witnessed near the lifts.

_NEARLY TEN YEARS LATER_…

A tall raven haired man walked the country lanes surrounding the tiny village of Ottery St. Catchpole, upon sight of a strange building that in itself seemed to defy physics in every way possible, he stopped for a second before apparently taking a deep breath and heading towards it. He could only hope that they had received the owl that he had sent the day before as he had not waited for a response. Having put this whole meeting off for far too long, years in fact, he had finally decided to swallow his fear and face what may come.

The sound of excited voices and the tiny voices of children could be heard from outside the front door as the young man paused once more before grabbing the doorknob with a resolute air and entering. The voices from the gathered group ended abruptly except for the worried whispers of several red headed children present.

"HARRY!" The voices of several red headed adults and a few others cried upon recognizing their missing friend. All that could be heard above the excited voices after that were the sounds of gasping as Harry Potter was nearly squeezed to death from various hugs and backslaps from his old friends and family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note- Alright, I am quite happy with this revised version! Yay! Alright, let me know what you think. I may change it around again.


End file.
